Never Too Late
by Chrystal-Hearts
Summary: This one-shot was posted on Why?, but I think it deserves it's own Story.
1. Chapter I

**Never Too Late**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho!**

**Pairing: Kagome-Hiei**

It was odd to think on what all she had done so far in her life, and looking back made her almost wish that she'd never met her first love. Everything that ever happened which was so horrible in her life had stemmed from that first meeting with him. As she sat on the bench in the garden of the temple she now stayed at, it was all she could think of. Snow was quickly covering the ground, but she was numb to the cold. Though she knew that soon Yukina would come searching for her to make her return to the warmth that was inside. Thinking of the ice maiden made her sigh deeply.

Closing her eyes she remembered the first time she'd met the young and seemingly innocent woman. It was about two months after she'd returned from her adventures completely covered in blood, none of it being her own; or at least that was how it seemed as she carried no visible injuries. It was later found that there weren't any hidden injuries as well; as her mother had to check over her and make sure there weren't any. Her grandfather had spoken to her about wanting to visit an old friend and how he wanted her to accompany him. Thinking nothing of it, she had agreed and the next day they'd taken the eight hour trip to the city of Kyoto.

Next thing she knew, her luggage was being taken to a room and her grandfather was driving away. It was then that the maiden had come up to introduce herself. Kagome had merely given a kind greeting in return before she said she was tired from the drive and wished to retire. The girl had nodded in understanding and she'd went to the room that had been declared 'hers'. It was afternoon of the next day that she reemerged from the room and she noticed that yet more demons had arrived. She studied them, not really caring that it appeared as if she were checking them out.

One was a kitsune avatar with blood red hair, emerald green eyes, and a calm look to his handsome features. Another was… she wasn't so certain. After a few moments she found out he was a mazoku and that he only had a little demon blood but was essentially full demon. She supposed that he'd been revived by the demon blood like she'd heard was possible with their breed. Next her eyes moved to a man who's aura was laced with darkness. It screamed of power and confidence, yet there was a cold ruthlessness that surrounded him. His crimson gaze held promises of death for those daring enough to come near him. The set of his jaw informed her that life had been hard on him and that he had hardened himself to survive. Her gaze then shifted to his hair which stood in peaks, tipped in blue and holding a white star-burst in the bangs.

The last one her gaze fell on was a human man who held vast amounts of spiritual energy. She could see the yellow tendrils as they circled his muscular form. Shrugging off these little facts, she walked into the room and settled herself calmly into one of the chairs. While the kitsune and the cold demon had noticed her, the other two men had not. Speaking of which, she once again turned her gaze to the man in the corner and took him in more fully. He wore a blue muscle shirt that seemed frayed around the arms, neck, and the bottom, with black pants that were kept up by two white belts. Black boots covered his feet as she noticed that he'd ignored proper etiquette in taking them off at the door before entering ones abode. Not that she cared.

No, but her mind wanted to know exactly what he was. So she looked more closely at his aura, ignoring the lewd comment the mazoku made about her looking at this dark man so hard. After a moment, she found what she was looking for. Fire and ice swirled together in a dance for supremacy within his being. There were other energies there as well. But two were hidden behind concealing wards. Concentrating harder, she pinpointed the energies. One was on his forehead behind his bandana while the other was under the white bandages on his arm. Assessment done, she turned to look out the window.

Moments later and a hand grasped her arm, turning her to face the mazoku. "Hey, I was trying to talk to you."

She simply looked at him, a bland expression on her usually soft and cheerful features. "Obviously I've no desire to speak with you seeing as I didn't respond."

"Well that's tough, cause I wanna know why you're here."

"That is not of your concern." The girl said calmly as she easily removed her arm from his grasp.

It was at that moment which the young ice maiden from the previous day entered the room. A small smile graced her pale features as she looked at the other young woman. "Good-afternoon Kagome-san."

The guys looked at the dark haired young woman who had long inky black hair, rose red lips, and sapphire blue eyes. They were surprised that Yukina knew the girl, so perhaps she had spent the night? Said girl simply turned to the ice maiden and nodded. "Good-afternoon to you as well, Yukina-san."

"Genkai-sama said she would like to see you once you awakened."

Kagome nodded. "Then I shall go to her." Standing with ease and grace, she quickly made her way past the maiden and from the room. And that was her very first meeting with the strange group once known as the Spirit Detectives. It wasn't until about two weeks later that her temper cooled at being left there and she actually started acting more like her polite self. She also seemed cheerful to the others, though she knew Genkai didn't buy it. Slowly she'd gotten to know the others, and they'd gotten to know her. All except Hiei.

Her eyes slowly opened as she heard the soft crunch of snow. Turning, she saw that it was said apparition that was actually coming towards her. His glowing red eyes were easily seen through the darkness that surrounded them, though his dark clothing make him almost invisible on this night. The night of the new moon. "Stay out here much longer, and you will freeze."

"I assume Yukina sent you." She mumbled with a sigh as she turned her sight upward to the stars.

"She is worried about you." He said emotionlessly.

"She doesn't need to be." The girl said in a tone matching the apparition's. It surprised him that she could sound that way. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

He quirked an eyebrow at her choice of words. "You think you could take care of yourself? Yet you sit out here knowing you'll freeze?"

"I don't feel the cold." The girl whispered as she continued to look up at the stars. She could sense the surprise that her words caused in the demon so near to her, felt as he moved closer to her. "I don't really feel much of anything anymore. It's like I'm not even here."

He was nearing the tree with which she rested on now, and that's when he caught it. The scent of blood that was on the air. His eyes narrowed and he looked at the onna more closely. He spotted the blood trickling from a deep slice on her wrist, and there was a small blade in her other hand. Had the onna tried to kill herself? He didn't know, but from the scars he could see gleaming and pale against her tanned flesh, he'd assume that she'd done something like this before. "Onna…"

"It's strange, I've felt so out of place since I returned. Some days I feel like I'm watching what I do through the body of another, and other days I feel like everything is so enhanced. But never do I feel anything. Only numbness seems capable of controlling my actions. I can easily see the blood seeping from the cut I made, but I can't feel anything. It's like it's not even there."

Something was wrong with the onna, he could definitely tell. She no longer sounded like her usual cheery self and she was looking wistfully up at the stars. Suddenly energy began rising around her form and his eyes snapped to the cut where the energy was rising from. His crimson gaze widened as he recognized the energy that swirled around the bloody appendage. It was shenki, the energy of a miko. Energy which could destroy demons with a single touch. "What…?"

The girl sighed at this as the cut slowly disappeared. Her arm sank down into the snow as the white substance easily cleansed her of the red liquid. "It was snowing that day too, we were in the mountains when it all happened. Deep within the snow covered mountains." The girl said, her voice holding a deep sadness that he didn't think a ningen like her could have. "We fought in the blizzard and the blood of countless turned the pure white field to a deep crimson red, even black. Demons, hanyou, and human, all of them gave their lives to end the life of one cruel being. A hanyou of unimaginable power."

"What are you talking about onna?" Hiei finally managed to get out as he looked at her. Curiosity could easily be seen lurking in the depths of his red eyes. What she was saying made no sense at all, and he was finding himself interested in the tale she was speaking of.

"The final battle… of the Shikon no Tama." Her whispered words made the apparition freeze in shock. "The legend of the greatest group of warriors ever known to walk the earth." The woman slowly rose as she spoke the words, and in the darkness caused by the new moon; Hiei saw as her eyes flashed to silver. Seemingly glowing bright against the darkness that surrounded them. "The quest for a trinket which in the end proved to be nothing but a worthless jewel. All their lives were given over a silly little treasure that could destroy the earth with a single wish."

Her glowing silver eyes once again looked up into the starry sky as she held in a deep sigh. Hiei could only watch as the silver glow faded back to sapphire blue and she turned a soft smile to him, though he could now tell that it did not reach her eyes. Before he could say anything, she turned and walked away. Seemingly heading back to the temple which his sister resided in. That single thought had him quickly following after the girl that he now knew held shenki.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"You are once again observing the girl." Genkai said in her gravelly voice as she approached the apparition. Her own brown eyes flicked to the seemingly innocent and smiling young woman. "She is a strange one, I agree, but why watch her so carefully?" He didn't deign her question with an answer as his eyes remained glued to the girl. The old woman shrugged and allowed her eyes to look at him from the side as she spoke her next few words. "I've yet to figure out why her family decided to abandon her here." She saw the interest her statement sparked and she mentally smirked as she turned and left the man there.

Still cloaked in shadow, the man scrutinized her closer. She was currently with his sister and they were playing outside in the snow. Both seemed so full of innocence, and yet he knew the woman was not as innocent as she appeared. There was a darkness to her and it surrounded her aura, though she still seemed to be completely pure. It was odd.

He continued to watch her as the days passed, and he soon found her wandering around outside during the next new moon. The trees swayed in the cold night's breeze as she passed by, gently caressing the bark as she did so. The soft skin of her fingers rubbed along the course wood of the trees, causing them to seemingly come alive before the demon's very eyes. The girl gave a soft smile as her eyes once again shifted to the silvery color. And then she spoke, almost as if she knew he was there. "I can not feel, but the trees can. They say that they are cold and so I give them energy to help them live." She paused as she moved on, before stopping and turning to where she knew he was. "I can sense you watching me, I know you've followed me everyday. I am curious if you do not trust me, or if I am merely a puzzle you wish to solve?"

"I am curious." Was his simple reply as he looked at her, his red eyes glowing a warm crimson.

A smile slowly curved at her lips as she looked at him. "A demon as powerful as you is curious about me?"

"You spoke of the Shikon no Tama and the great battle it caused. I want to know how you know of it."

"The answer is simple, I was there." Her words both confused and surprised him and she laughed at his state. "Would you like to hear the bloody truth of that battle, not the mushy crap that's placed in the legend?"

"The battle did not end as they say?" The hybred questioned, curiosity slipping into his tone despite his efforts to hide it.

"Hai. It was a bloody battle that ended with everyone who fought in it dying. It's said that only the Shikon itself survived that battle."

"Then how were you there?"

The girl gave a laugh, though it sounded dry and bitter. Slowly her silver eyes looked to the stars as they glimmered beautifully from their spot, so far away from the city. "It was a week before the new moon that the attack occurred. The group was waiting in the mountains for a secret meeting with a few demons that they'd managed to gather around them who were willing to fight against the evil hanyou. Said hanyou had gained word of their plans and attacked them in the midst of a horrible blizzard putting the non demons of the group at a disadvantage. Their own hanyou, Inuyasha, battled with the nekomatta, Kirara, at his side in order to protect the humans and the young kit of the group. But Naraku had brought his entire army, beings both demonic and human.

In this battle the group could not differentiate between human and demon as they were simply foe. The slayer and the monk took down many before help arrived in the form of a powerful demon lord and his own demonic army. The miko who'd stood in the background began her own attack with her arrows, striking out at the demons coming near them. Somehow her purifying powers reacted strongly to her feelings and became focused enough to purify anything with taint, including her fellow humans. However, it was cold and she was weak. The group had been battling for hours already and they all needed rest. The demon lord had commanded them to rest at the camp while he and some of his army fought.

The lord was wise and used only few of his men at a time so that not all were tired. Slowly the demons thinned as the battle continued on throughout the days. It was on the seventh day that it all began. With Naraku's army finally thinned, the entire group and army fought together. The miko could do nothing as everyone around her were slowly slaughtered as they faced Naraku and his 'child' Hakudoshi. The first to fall was her own little kit. Next were the wolves who'd shown up three days prior. Next the slayer and monk fell. All of them were close enough to the miko that their blood covered her body. Injuries littered her flesh as well, but she pushed on. Soon her previous incarnate, Kikyo, arrived. The undead miko battled with them as well until only she, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, the miko, Naraku, Hakudoshi, Moryomaru, and Kagura were left.

It was when the sun began to set that Inuyasha realized his error. His body was turning human. His blood splattered the miko's body as he was cut down. Kikyo fell next, becoming distracted at the sight of the inu hanyou falling. Next was the great dog lord, though he managed to take down Moryomaru and Hakudoshi. Kagura could not be killed as her heart lay in Naraku's possession. Hakudoshi was not dead either, but his pieces wouldn't come together in time to be of any help. Next, the miko herself was struck down. It was in that moment that the most peculiar thing happened. Before she could take a final breath, the jewel pulsed to life and ripped itself from the hanyou's chest, calling the other shards to it before pulsing a bright pink and slamming into the miko's chest.

The feeling was intense, like her skin was being torn from her body. Her form had already been badly damaged from Naraku's assaults on her person, and now even more pain was being inflicted upon her. When she finally opened her eyes when the pain passed, they were glowing a deep magenta color. Demonic energy swirled around her as the hanyou panicked and called yet more lower class demons to his side. They did him no good as she literally tore through their numbers. When she reached the hanyou himself, he tried begging for forgiveness; she simply laughed. A glowing smile lit her lips as she pushed her hand into his chest and ripped out the heart that was contained within an albino child and her eyes gleamed a darker magenta as she squeezed her hand around the organ until it exploded in pieces, causing the creature before her to scream in agonizing pain. So you see, there was no happily ever after." The miko whispered as she finished with the tale.

"You said no one survived, obviously the miko did."

"No." The young girl said with a firm tone as her eyes returned to him. "The girl died that day. That day, she became the Shikon. She's nothing but a pretty jewel." Her silver eyes finally flashed, returning to a sapphire blue as she turned from him and began walking once more in the direction of the compound.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"I've noticed that you've been watching Kagome-chan as of late, do you know something that we don't?" The kitsune avatar questioned as he came alongside of his silent friend.

"Hn." The demon replied as his eyes watched over the girl. He couldn't quit thinking about what she'd told him on the last new moon. She'd said that she'd been there at the battle, but that only the jewel survived. Though if the miko became the jewel it _would_ be possible for her to have survived the past five hundred years, but she had a family in _this_ time. Perhaps he'd have to ask her next time they spoke.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"You seem more at ease, Kagome-chan." The ice maiden said softly as she took in the girl's thoughtful expression.

"I am rather… _content_ as of late." The young woman responded. Her sapphire blue eyes looked down as she noticed a red droplet fall to the ground. Somehow she'd managed to cut herself on _something_, though she hadn't noticed it. Not like it mattered, she thought as the cut instantly sealed.

"You've been talking with my brother." The maiden stated as her eyes returned to the snow she was playing with in her hands.

The miko's eyes had slight mischief in them at that. "Perhaps I should inform him that you know who he is…"

"And perhaps I'll inform him that you find him attractive." The maiden said with a mischievous smile.

"I have no such feelings towards him."

"Yes you do." The maiden argued. "You like him and you know it."

"I am a _jewel_ Yukina-chan, I do not _feel_ anything of the sort."

"Even pretty gems can feel pain if they're broken." Turquoise hair fell in front of the young demoness' face as she spoke. "Have you ever seen a hiroseki stone?"

"I've heard of them, but never seen one." The demoness nodded as she pulled a small, pure white stone from her pocket. Slowly she handed it over to the miko who gasped and looked down at the item in surprise. "How…?"

"You say a jewel can not feel, but these ones can. They are tear gems, produced from our emotions." Now she smiled softly. "If you tried hard enough, maybe you could feel as well."

Kagome shook her head as she handed the tiny trinket back to the maiden. It felt so very sad to her, and she didn't want to keep holding onto it. "It's too late for me."

The maiden accepted the stone back into her hands and replaced it within the folds of her kimono as she shook her head. "It's never too late, Kagome-chan."

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Darkness surrounded the woods as a demon slowly followed after a seemingly young miko. It was silent save for the sound of the wind. "Why do you always wander on the night of the new moon?"

"Why do you always follow me on this night?" The miko countered, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

The sound surprised him slightly, as she had said that she could not feel. "Yukina worries for you, I simply make sure she doesn't need to."

The dark haired young woman turned to him, her silver eyes almost smiling. "Yukina sends you, not to make sure I remain safe, but to prove a point to me. Your sister is not as clueless to things as you may think."

His crimson eyes widened. "My sister?"

"Hai, a little birdie told me _all_ about your relationship." A slight giggle escaped her and she sighed. "You are a strange being, Hiei."

"How am _I_ the strange one?" The man snapped as he glared at her.

She shook her head gently, causing her dark, ink colored strands to fall around her face. "Yukina knows my full story, and I assume you've put two and two together. I am the Shikon, and I feel absolutely nothing because of it. My family became afraid of me because of this, even my younger brother Souta, and so they sent me here. Jii-san said he wished to visit a friend, I had no idea they'd packed my belongings and were leaving me here. Even then, I felt nothing, though I knew I should." Her silver eyes once more took him in, seeing his cloaked figure as though the sun was shining bright. "But then there is you… You seem unaffected by everything, like none of it matters. Still, I can see emotions flash through your eyes. Tell me, why do you hide your emotions?"

"Why do you pretend to have none?"

She smiled, an actual smile. "Because normally I have none."

Her reply startled him for a moment. What did she mean by she normally had none. Slowly, he moved toward her. Leaving the shadows which would usually cloak him so well, moving till he was standing before her. "Explain."

Her eyes seemed to flicker to an almost magenta color before settling back to pure silver as her hand stretched out to touch the skin of his face. Her hand gently cupped his cheek and he had to refrain from jerking away from the contact, knowing that she could easily kill him if she wished. Her eyes glittered at this contact. "You desire to belong, to have family, and yet you fear rejection."

His eyes widened as he did jerk away from her. "How…?"

"I am the Shikon. A mere touch will tell me everything you desire. Have you not wondered why I refrain from touching open skin?" Her silver eyes darkened though, flashing to a magenta color and remaining that way. "The demon within me is somehow drawn to you, it's strange to feel attraction when no other feeling comes through. But desire has begun building as well." The apparition froze at her words and stared at her in shock. "Yukina tells me that it's my emotions trying to break through, that I can still be saved. I say it's too late. I think it's the demon within lusting after a great power that it sensed, nothing more."

"You feel desire for me?" He couldn't help but question as those magenta eyes bore into his own crimson.

"Hai, desire." Her eyes slowly traveled his form before returning to his own. He noticed that her eyes were quickly darkening. "You could easily possess me, you know. I can fulfill your deepest desires, give you anything you wanted. All I ask in return, is _you_." The voice that was speaking to him, was not the voice of the woman who had been staying at the temple. No. It was something darker.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "Just _what _are you?"

"I am me." She whispered while her eyes remained magenta. "I am the Jewel of Four Souls. And I am offering you power, if only I can have you for one night. I wish to know if I can feel like Yukina says, or if this '_desire_' is a false feeling."

"Onna."

Her eyes flashed a darker magenta. "This form is called 'Kagome'." Her voice was a soft whisper as she looked deep into his eyes. Slowly she turned from him and looked to the sky and gave a small sigh.

"Kagome-chan!" A soft voice called as Yukina stumbled into the clearing. She was surprised to find Hiei there as well, but shrugged it off. Said man seemed surprised about her being there as well. "The others were wondering where you disappeared to."

A small smile touched the young miko's lips at that. "I thought I walked out the door, not disappeared."

The ice maiden giggled. "I thought you faded from view."

"How about we fade back?" The miko questioned as she held her hand out to the maiden, who accepted it. Looking toward the fire demon, she offered him a slight smile as well as her hand. "Come on." He tentatively took her hand and he felt the air swirl around them before they appeared in the temple's doorway. It was an odd way to travel, but then again she was an odd woman. Her smile didn't fade as she and Yukina neared the shrine, but it did seem fake.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

Silently she sat there, calmly looking at the green tree that was set up in the lounge. It was beautiful, but Kagome only turned from it. She felt nothing as she looked upon its branches, instead she headed outside to sit within the pure white snow. Her eyes unfocused as she became lost in thoughts of past events. Memories surfaced of her time spent with all of her old friends, like Inuyasha and the others. Then came memories of Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Houjo. Still, she felt nothing. At least until memories of their deaths returned to her. Her eyes turned magenta as tears slowly started to fall.

This was her secret, she _could_ feel emotion, but only when her eyes flashed magenta. That was a hidden fact, but it almost never happened. Once they turned from pure rage at Naraku, the second time was in desire for the fire demon, and now was in sadness for the loss of her friends. A soft crunching noise had her turning to see the approaching figure of said apparition. His eyes seemed curious as he stopped before her and lowered himself to her level. Slowly his right hand lifted and wiped away the trail of wetness leading down her cheeks. "And you said you couldn't feel."

She smiled softly. "My eyes show my emotions, Hiei. They are magenta now, meaning I _can_ feel. But only when they're magenta." The last of her words were whispered as she turned to look up at the sky. The moon nearly full as its beautiful rays shown down upon the pure white of the snow; a color that her skin now matched. Slowly her eyes shifted to silver and returned to him. "You willingly touched me just now."

"I know." He replied to her statement.

"Aren't you afraid of what I'll learn?" She teased.

He raised a brow at that. "Did you not learn everything the last time we touched?"

"Perhaps you have more desires now." The miko suggested with a giggle.

"Do I?" The apparition questioned back.

The miko cocked her head to the side and looked at him with her silver colored eyes before lifting one of her hands to lay over the hand he cupped her cheek with. Closing her eyes, she allowed images to flow through her mind. "It seems you are confused on what all you want. It feels like you desire something, but you're not sure you want it."

He tensed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you want something, but you're not sure whether or not you really want it." She whispered as she tried to concentrate harder. "I can't get anything definite because you yourself aren't sure."

He nodded, relaxing slightly. Then a curious expression crossed his features. "Could you tell what the oaf desires if you touched him?"

The girl giggled at that. "Why would you wish to know what Kazuma desires?"

"Hn."

The miko giggled again as she shook her head. "His desires are obvious Hiei, he wants Yukina as his own. But it's funny because she desires another."

That caught his attention. "Who?"

"Ah ah ah." She replied, shaking her head. "Her desires are her own, just as yours are your own. I won't tell a soul what anyone desires unless I can help them obtain that desire."

His eyes narrowed. "I have a right to know."

She smiled mischievously. "Not until you admit to her who you are." He glared as she giggled. He disappeared into the night, back into Genkai's compound as she shook her head at his actions.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Could I help, Kagome-chan?" Asked a calm voice as the miko looked up at the approaching energy.

She gave a kind smile and nodded. "Of course, Kurama-kun."

The red head easily lowered himself and began helping with tending the small indoor garden. "You've done well maintaining the plants here in this weather."

"They grow because they want to, not because I wish them to."

The redhead quirked a brow at that. "You speak as if you do nothing."

"I merely help them out. Whether or not they grow is up to them. As a plant manipulator, I assumed you'd know as much." The miko mentally snickered as she saw his eyes widen in surprise. Calmly she rose to her feet and left the kitsune to the plants.

"That was an interesting way to tell him you know he's a demon," stated an amused voice as she reached the hall.

The girl chuckled darkly as a reply. "I was tired of waiting for him to become interested enough to solve my puzzle."

"You know he enjoys puzzles?"

"What kitsune doesn't?"

He smirked. "You're quite knowledgeable about kitsune."

"I've spent quite a bit of time with one, though he was still a kit." Her reply sounded almost sad as her eyes flashed magenta and pain seared through them, though the flash quickly passed and she returned to her normal almost melancholy mood. "He was like a son to me."

Hiei paused for a moment before he continued following her. "Why were you crying before?"

"I was remembering." She whispered out as a hint of sadness entered her eyes and magenta began to seep within them. Then she sighed.

"So you experience emotions when you remember your friends?"

She hadn't thought of that. "I suppose."

"Perhaps that's the key to your emotions." He said before he disappeared. Yusuke appeared around the corner a moment later.

**/\**

**/\\**

**/-\\**

**\\-/**

**\\/**

**\/**

"Merry Christmas!" Kazuma shouted as he smiled at the others. Gifts were carried in his hands as he walked in behind his older sister, Shizuru.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the display as Yukina giggled and shook her head. The miko silently leaned over to the ice maiden to whisper "don't giggle at him, it encourages him." The turquoise haired woman looked to her in question, but nodded non-the-less. "Stay close to Kurama and pay more attention to him."

"Alright." The ice maiden said with a smile as she scurried off to do as told. The miko giggled to herself before rising and moving to stand near the Mazoku and his mate.

"What is Yukina doing?" Keiko questioned as her eyes moved to the young maiden who was talking happily with the avatar.

"Making her move." The miko replied as she felt a small energy spike. Looking around, she was sure no one else felt it, and so assumed it was Hiei wanting to speak with her. She knew it was his energy. Making her way through the people, she passed by Genkai whose brow rose at her. _So Genkai-sama noticed._ A secretive wink sent her way by the ice maiden led her to believe that said woman also noticed. Shaking her head, she easily slipped outside. "Hiei?"

The demon dropped from the trees and landed right in front of her as his fiery crimson eyes seemed to burn a deeper red than normal. "Kagome."

She tensed. That was the first time he'd ever spoken her name, and he made it sound so sinful. Her eyes dilated as magenta began seeping into her gaze. A deep desire was building within her body as she looked at him, and he merely smirked at her. It was a dark look and Kagome thought it suited him as she took in his entire figure, just now realizing that he wasn't wearing his usual cape. Instead it was simply a black t-shirt. Heat was in his stare as his hands reached out for her, and her eyes widened at the contact. "You desire… me?"

"Hai." He whispered as he pulled her to him. "You offered me my desires, and I desire you."

Her blue eyes shifted, settling with silver and magenta specs floating within. She didn't notice as tears began forming as she looked at him. "You desire me, not my power, or that of the jewel… simply me…"

He smiled slightly. "Hai, just you."

From inside the compound, a young ice maiden giggled as she looked outside the window. Slowly she turned her attention back to the kitsune avatar and smiled almost seductively at him, managing to catch his attention so she could wink at him. Leaving him stunned, she once again giggled internally. _Like I said Kagome, it's never too late._

Not how I had expected to end it, but I kept getting occupied and I wanted it finished before today (Sept. 30, 208). There are _way_ too many distractions! First my friend invites me to their homecoming, and now I have a date! It's actually quite hilarious, I'm a year older than he is lol. But anyways, this was written for the Sept. 24th prompt on http:/ thedeadliestsin . proboards55 . com / index . cgi


	2. Author Note

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts


End file.
